Minis
by icefox94
Summary: 2 little girls show up in naruto's and gaara's life around the time of the chunnin exams. ones an orphan that just lost her parents and another has parents that went missing. now naruto and gaara have to decide what to do with them. better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1: Hikari

This is another story that i'm writing with Bladechicka. If you haven't noticed, most of my stories are either crossovers or have been written with Bladechicka. Please enjoy the story and i promise to update my stories as soon as possible.

Chapter 1

'Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong?' The young girl thought as she ran through the forest, quickly turning her head to see if the demon was still following her. It was. She ran even faster now, not even knowing where she was going. Her legs were burning, protesting against all the work. She almost did stop as her tight red shoulder length curls got caught on an overhanging tree branch.

Finally, she got to a clearing and tripped on a tree root. She looked back and her green eyes widened as the demon came into the clearing.

She gasped and turned to the ground, flinging her arms over her head as she waited for the inevitable. That demon has been wanting to make her it's next meal ever since it laid eyes on her after she accidentally summoned it from Hell.

But nothing happened. All she heard was a softly spoken "Sand Coffin" and the demon shrieking in pain. She looked up and stared, wide eyed. The whole part of the clearing the demon was standing was covered in blood, as was the surrounding trees and bushes. She gasped as she saw the mutilated body of the demon in the middle of all the blood.

'Who did this? The one who said "Sand Coffin"?' she silently berated herself for forgetting her savior and looked behind her as 'her savior' knelt down to look at her.

He showed slight surprise as he noticed she was almost a mini him. The girl was about 3 or 4 with curly, blood red hair and black-rimmed green eyes. She was dressed in a dirty ripped up shirt and knee length skirt with worn out sandals.

She looked at him for a minute, then flung herself on the red head, sobbing into his chest. Two people gasped behind him. A blond girl with a humongous fan and a boy with a big, life-sized doll strapped to his back.

"Gaara, are you ok?" asked the blond girl.

"I'm fine Temari, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason to get angry at Temari or anything Gaara. It's just you usually don't let anyone touch you." The boy said.

Gaara looked at them for a few minutes before bringing his attention back to the little girl crying in his shirt. Temari walked over and kneeled next to Gaara.

"Excuse me, little girl." The girl looked at Temari, slightly hiding behind Gaara. "My name is Temari and these are my brothers Kankuro" the boy smiled at her "and Gaara." Gaara nodded. "What's your name?"

The girl held onto Gaara tightly and wondered if she could trust her. After a few minutes, she said "Hikari" and let exhaustion finally take her and she blacked out, falling unconscious in Gaara's arms.

Gaara felt her pulse and, strangely, was relieved to feel it beating normally.

"She must be really tired to just pass out like that. I wonder what happened to her?" Kankuro looked curiously at the sleeping girl.

"I know, me too. What are we going to to do with her?" asked Temari.

"She's staying with us. I'm going to take care of her." Gaara said abruptly, shocking his two siblings.

"But Gaara, why?" asked Temari.

Gaara just picked up Hikari and walked in the direction they were going before she showed up, Temari and Kankuro following.

"Because." They waited patiently for him to continue. "She reminds me of myself when I was her age. Strangely enough, I want to help her."

Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. I love to hear feedback. I will not except anything in any of my stories about how much this story sucks or how much of a Mary-Sue my characters are. Most of my stories are old and were written when i wasn't very good at making up characters without giving them enough faults to make it obvious that they aren't Mary-Sues and i kinda write them as i would like to be. Having asthma and allergies and stuff makes it kinda hard to do anything fun for the amount of time that i would like. I have to stop dancing before i want to and it sucks! ^^() i already know what my characters are like, so please don't tell me. And this place is called fanfiction for a reason. Sorry, just thought i would get that off my chest after getting a negative review for A Tale Of Two Mothers. Kinda made me want to cry...well, see you in the next chapter.

most of the time that i type something up, i have to listen to music. If i remember to i will type them at the end of the chapter so you can go listen to some amazing music that you might not have ever heard of before. Sometimes it will repeat what i put down in other chapters cause i just put my music on shuffle.

Songs

Alice Human Sacrifice from Vocaloid

Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down

Exorcist (Main Theme) by Elvira, Mistress of the Dark

Sakura Rock by Cherryblossom (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

Koi no Buchiage Tengoku Koi no Maiahi-Chiwawa-Banzai by Maeken

Sleep by Poets of the Fall

Makes Me Wonder by Maroon 5

My Pace by SunSet Swish (Bleach)

No Boy No Cry by Stance Punks (Naruto)

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Funny Sunny Day by SxOxU (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts

Kakusei Heroism ~The Hero Without A Name~ by An Cafe (Darker Than Black)


	2. Chapter 2: Luna

icefox: Hello again. Here's chapter two of Minis. Hope you enjoy it. Naru-chan! I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, so you do it for both of them, ok?

Naruto: Hai! icefox94 and Bladechicka do not own Naruto or the sooner or later showing up Inuyasha, but they own Hikari, Luna, Panda-chan, and Luna's mother. If they own anymore characters, we will let you know as soon as the chapter they show up in comes out.

icefox: but for now, we only own those four. thank you, Naru-chan! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Sniffling could be heard coming from an alleyway as Naruto passed by on the way to meet Jiraya to start training.

"Eh?" he said, cocking his head to the side and walked over, a look of curiosity on his face. He was really surprised with what he found sitting in there.

There, sitting in the corner was a little girl with silver hair, she had tears in her purple eyes as she looked up at Naruto.

Naruto kneeled down to her level.

"Hey there little girl, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" he asked, leaning forward and wiping her tears away with his thumb.

She sniffled and in a shaky voice whispered, "Chichi and Haha disappeared and left Luna with Panda-chan."

With that said, a little panda cub popped out from between her arms and yawned.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Naruto smiled and petted the panda cub. It purred in it's own 'beary' way. "So, is he your pet?"

Luna glared. "Panda-chan is _not_ Luna's pet! Panda-chan is Luna's _friend_!"

"Okay!" Naruto put his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!Okay?"

Luna smiled. "It's okay. Your forgiven."

**Now for a short Intermission**

NARUTO PUPPET SHOW

Intermission Special

(This will appear randomly throughout the fanfiction)

*Gaara enters left, Sasuke right*

Sasuke: I'm emo

Gaara: I used to be emo. Key word here is _used_ to be.

Sasuke: Whatever, you insomniac.

Gaara: You know, when Naruto beat me that one time, I stopped being emo and started being happy. Well...almost.

Sasuke: Well...um...I'm emo and girls love me.

Gaara: Actually, you have freaky stalker fan girls. See, there's one now.

(Sakura creeps up on Sasuke with a camera)

Sasuke: Oh crap! **Hide me!**

(Sasuke runs and hides behind Gaara)

Gaara: Freak. Now back to the story!

End Intermission

AN:) We'll be doing this whenever we have writer's block. Today's NARUTO PUPPET SHOW has been brought to you by Orochimaru's Koibito.)

"So, Your name's Luna, right?" Naruto asked. Luna nodded. "Nice to meet you Luna. My name is Naruto."

Luna giggled. "You have a funny name, Naru-chan." Naruto smiled at her, thinking "she is so cute! I wish I had a little sister like that. I always wanted a little brother or sister to look after.'

"Luna?" Luna looked up at him curiously. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" She got a sad look on her face and looked down, shaking her head. "well, why don't you come stay with me until your chichi and haha come to find you?"

Luna looked up at him in surprise. "Really? You would let Luna and Panda-chan stay with you?"

Naruto nodded. " Of course I would. But you can't come looking like that! I can't stand being around such a cute, sweet little girl when she's sad. Okay?"

Luna smiled "Okay Nii-chan! Luna can call Nii-chan that, right?

" Of course you can Luna."

"Yay!" Luna smiled. "Where was Nii-chan going before he found Luna and Panda-chan?"

"I was going to train with Jiraya-sensei. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, please." Luna answered. "Is Nii-chan a ninja?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes, I am, now let's go meet my sensei or he'll have my hide for being late."

So Naruto and Luna walked out of the alley to meet Jiraya with Panda-chan on Luna's head.

End Chapter 2

sorry. I know it was a bit short and I'm sorry if naruto is a little out of character. I also have the next chapter of this typed up (but I don't know if it is finished...^^()) if the chapter is finished, then it will more then likely be up by tomorrow or the next day if I continue to get good reviews (or at least one good review) so, see ya next chapter and check out some of these songs! I put windows media player on shuffle and this is what played while I typed this up. There is a lot because i'm a slow typer and I kept getting distracted or I started to stare off into space. I'm such a space cadet!

Songs

Bengara Koushi from Bleach Rock Musical

Pressentiment Triste by marianna Amplifier feat. Yuka (Tsukuyomi Moon Phase)

Ice Cavern by Kōji Kondō (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Sleepless Beauty by The Seeker (Gravitation)

Hokage's Funeral by Toshiro Masuda (Naruto)

Bacchikoi! by Dev Parade (Naruto Shippuuden)

Evil Deeds by Eminem

Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink

Anata ni Kapucchu! By Nana Mizuki (Rosario+Vampire)

Fukisusabu Kaze no Naka De by WAG (Saiyuki Reload)

Beware of the Milk from Metaphasia

Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

Metaphasian Rap-City (Reprise A) from Metaphasia

Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm

Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by Beat Crusaders (Bleach)

Last Christmas by Cascada

Comical World by Shiro Sagisu (Bleach)

Zetsubou Billy by Maximum the Hormone (Death Note)


End file.
